


Traces

by downwego



Category: The Beatles
Genre: Like...bad, M/M, Short, Stargazing, Vague, i just felt the need to put this somewhere...., its not very good at all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-06
Updated: 2017-01-06
Packaged: 2018-09-15 05:14:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9220205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/downwego/pseuds/downwego
Summary: He wanted to trace the stars....





	

The ground was cold. 

The stars were bright. 

He felt the need to move as his neck was beginning to hurt, but he didn't want to disturb the silence. He didn't want to ruin the quietness. He didn't want to ruin the only thing that was letting this moment exist.

His eyes wandered from star to star, trying to find a constellation. Every time he found one he would have the urge to stick his hand in the air and trace the shape with his finger. He believed this would solidify the shape, making it real. He resisted every time; he didn't want to startle the man next to him, accidentally ruining the moment. 

He's been having this urge for months now, and not just in relation to stars. He's been wanting to reach out and trace. He's been wanting to feel. Because, he thought, if he could feel it means it's real. 

But he's never acted on it. 

He's never taken that step. He's never dared to make a move. He knows if he tries he'll be rejected; he knows what he wants he can't have. So he settles. He settles for a cold ground and a night of silence.

He is still staring at the stars when he hears movement next to him. He doesn't look because he doesn't want to see the familiar sight of him waking away, ending the moment. He wants to delay the inevitable feelings of disappointment and regret that follow their meetings. 

What he doesn't expect is pressure on his chest matched with a burst of warmth. He turns his head and his eyes widen at the sight of his companions head on his chest. He tenses up, unsure of how to act. His companion lifts his head and turns toward his ear. 

"It's okay. It's okay," is whispered and the pressure returns to his chest.

His eyes look back and fourth between the stars and the man laying on him. He feels the urge again, and this time he decides not to stop himself. He raises his hand towards chest, touches his fingers to the man's face, and traces.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading if you got this far. I've never written a fic before so.... New experiences. Also sorry it was vague but that's how I felt like writing it.


End file.
